1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thiazolo[5,4-b]azepine derivatives or salts thereof, and their manufacturing method and pharmaceutical compositions. More particularly, it provides a novel inhibitory agent for lipoperoxide formation or lipoxygenase which is useful in the prevention or treatment of various diseases such as cancers, arteriosclerosis, hepatic diseases, cerebrovascular diseases, inflammation or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of lipoperoxide in the living body and its accompanying radical reactions have been proven to have various ill effects in the living body causing various membrane and enzyme disorders. Accordingly, the application of antioxidative lipoperoxide formation inhibitors as medicines has been attempted. However, most lipoperoxide formation inhibitors used in the art at present are derivatives of natural antioxidants such as vitamin C or vitamin E, and phenol derivatives, and accordingly have not been satisfactory for practical use. In order to utilize lipoperoxide formation inhibitors widely in medicinal fields, the development of lipoperoxide formation inhibitors having new chemical structures has been required. The main object of the present invention is to provide new compounds which are capable of inhibiting lipoperoxide formation.